The Melancholy of Kagome Higurashi
by avatarneji
Summary: After the battle with Naraku, Kagome is back in the present time. She goes to a new high school, and gets dragged into none other than... the SOS Brigade! -Inuyasha x The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya-
1. Prologue

I was extremely bored, so I decided to make this story. It came from my idea to 'get rid of' Kagome's friends from her school. And then I thought, "How about I make Kagome go to Haruhi's high school?" And now, you're reading this story. Isn't the world grand?

Expect crossover pairings!

* * *

It was a quiet day for the SOS Brigade. Haruhi had yet to come to the meeting. It was clear that she, slowly but surely, was getting tired of the Brigade. That scared Kyon a bit. What if she unconsciously made the Brigade 'disappear' from the face of the earth? 

"Hey," Haruhi said, entering the clubroom.

"What took you so long?" Kyon asked. Haruhi shot him a look.

"I'll have you know, I had to get someone," she snapped, beckoning for someone to come in the the clubroom. "Welcome our new member- Kagome Higurashi!"

"Kagome... Higurashi?" Kyon exclaimed, staring at the girl who entered the room. She had long, silky black hair with beautiful eyes.

"H-hello," Kagome said quietly. She looked at Haruhi, and snatched a book out of her hands. "That's mine, you know!"

Haruhi chuckled. "Kagome here has a diary," she said, "And it talks all about fighting demons." Kagome blushed and looked away.

_No wonder Haruhi wanted her... _Kyon thought. _Aliens, espers, time-travellers... but this? Fighting demons? Reminds me of some hero from an anime... _

"Hi. I'm Mikuru," Mikuru said.

"Uh, that's Yuki," Kyon said, pointing at Nagato, who was quietly reading a book.

"And I'm Itsuki," Itsuki said, going over to shake Kagome's hand. She quickly snapped away from him.

"What's the point of this, anyway?" Kagome yelled, staring at Haruhi. "Taking my diary, then bringing me here... what is this!?"

"This is..." Haruhi began, with a grin,

"... the SOS Brigade."

* * *

You guys already know that I suck at first chapters. I'll try to put more chapters up soon. Sayonara! 


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading the prologue of 'The Melancholy of Kagome Higurashi'. I really appreciate it.

* * *

The Melancholy of Kagome Higurashi  
Chapter One: The Beginning

* * *

"You said _what_?!" Kagome exclaimed, pounding her hand on the kitchen table. "Changing schools?" 

"Kagome's mad!" Sota said jokingly. Kagome shot him a glare, and the young boy ran out of the kitchen.

"It's the best for now," Kagome's mom said, trying to calm the black-haired teenager down. "You already missed too much school as it is. The schools in Okinawa are starting a new semester; you can start anew..."

"Okinawa? You mean that I have to go all the way to Okinawa to go to this new school?"

Kagome's mom nodded.

Kagome growled softly; she looked away and closed her eyes painfully. "I really don't want to leave," she said, finally, her voice low. "I have so much friends here, and I can't make new friends _just _like that..."

"Kagome, it's gonna be okay," her mom said gently. "We already made arrangements. You'll be sharing an apartment with-"

"Sharing an apartment? You really did all of this without asking me, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Kagome- like I said, it's for the best..."

"Screw the 'best'!" Kagome snapped, storming out the kitchen and into her bedroom. She threw herself on her bed, sobbing into her pillow, and continuously punching the wall. "Why? Why all this? And so sudden too... I just came back from the Feudal Era..."

_Wait! The Feudal Era- Inuyasha... _Kagome thought. She couldn't go through the well in Okinawa! All because of this new school _crap_...

"Kagome?"

"H-huh?" Kagome said, lifting her head from her pillow. Her grandpa was in her doorway, holding a paper in his hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kagome quickly wiped her tears. "What's that?"

"Your mom wanted me to give this to you," Grandpa said, handing her the paper. Kagome quickly read it. It was an address in Okinawa- possibly her new roommate's apartment.

"Thanks, grandpa," Kagome said. "I guess that it'll be okay... Okinawa's pretty, isn't it?"

Grandpa nodded. "It's beautiful." Kagome smiled brightly and nodded. "I'll pack my stuff- let me guess, I'm leaving tomorrow..."

"Uh, well, you guessed it..."

* * *

_"What's the point of this, anyway?" Kagome yelled, staring at Haruhi. "First stealing my diary, then bringing me here... what is this!?" _

_"This is..." Haruhi began, with a grin, _

_"... the SOS Brigade."_

"You told me that you were going to give me a tour of this damn school!" Kagome screamed.

"You should try not believe everyone," Haruhi said, as if Kagome was really listening to her advice. Actually, Kagome was fuming, clutching her diary in a heavy fist; ready to swing at Haruhi.

"Kyon!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at him. "Can you tell me what the hell this is?"

Kyon chuckled. "Well, the SOS Brigade is-"

"A group dedicated to find aliens, espers, time travelers!" Haruhi cut in. "And you're our new member!"

"Hell no!" Kagome exclaimed. "Aliens? Espers? Time travelers? They don't even exist!"

Haruhi quickly frowned. "How do you know that they don't exist!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay, break it up," Itsuki said, getting between Haruhi and Kagome and extending his arms. "Kagome, we need to talk," he whispered to her. Kagome flinched a bit, but then nodded.

"Well, then, Haruhi, how about you get started on the new flyers for the Brigade?" Kyon asked. Haruhi, still frowning, headed over to the computer. Itsuki leaded Kagome outside the classroom, and then closed the door.

"Do you know why you're here?" Itsuki asked.

"Because I transfered?" Kagome replied smartly. Itsuki shook his head.

"No. You see, Haruhi is-"

"What are those two doing?!" Haruhi yelled.

"Okay... I'll try to shorten the story," Itsuki said, sighing. "Haruhi has the power to make a reality- as she pleases. As others might say, Haruhi is the equivalent of... God."

"God? What the-" Kagome began. "What do you mean, 'she has the power to make a reality'?"

"If she feels dissatisfied with the reality now, she would change it unconsciously; basically, she could destroy the world if she gets too bored of it. She can also change certain people... all the adventures that you had- Haruhi's the cause. This is all that I can tell you for now- I know, you think I'm crazy, but all will be explained. Join the Brigade, okay?"

_All the adventures that you had- Haruhi's the cause? Adventures? Does he mean... _Kagome thought. She watched as Itsuki began walking into the clubroom. She followed him, Haruhi immediately gave her a stare at she entered.

"What was that for?" Haruhi exclaimed. She looked at Kagome. "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing," Kagome said. She looked at Itsuki. "Uh... I'll join the Brigade, I guess-"

"Perfect!" Haruhi yelled. "Ugh, I have to get home- someone should be waiting for me. Dismissed!" Everyone got up and walked out the clubroom.

"I want answers," Kagome whispered to Itsuki. He nodded.

"I'll meet you tonight, outside your roommate's place," he said.

_What the hell- how does he know this? _Kagome thought. Itsuki smiled.

"Oh, and Haruhi! Do you know where this is?" Kagome asked, handing Haruhi the paper with Kagome's roommate's address. "It's my roommate's apartment."

"This is? So _you're _the one! Just follow me, _new roommate!_"

* * *

I finally decided the crossover pairings. Yes, the Inuyasha characters are in this story, but this is not an alternate universe! You will find out soon... 

The Next Chapter: It's An Adventure, Right? Okay, Maybe Not...

Kagome finds out what Haruhi is. Itsuki finds a new interest. Friends from _years_ ago are seen again. The true melancholy begins, and Yuki has found someone to relate to...


	3. Chapter Two: It's An Adventure, Right?

Thanks so much for reading 'The Melancholy of Kagome Higurashi'! I'm so glad that you guys like it.

Thanks so much to the people who voted on my poll!

And finally, I'll get on with the story.

* * *

The Melancholy of Kagome Higurashi  
Chapter Two: It's An Adventure, Right? Okay, Maybe Not...

* * *

Kagome stared blankly outside the window of her 'new' apartment. Posters of so-called aliens, books describing time travel, and pictures of fake espers were scattered across the place. Kagome's room was next to the window; the person in the room next to her none other than...

... Haruhi Suzumiya.

She had just met the hyper teenager, but Kagome just _knew_ that Haruhi was crazy. It didn't help that she was Haruhi's new roomate. Her, out of all people! God could be very cruel sometimes...

Mentioning 'God' made Kagome remember what Itsuki said before. Yeah. Haruhi's God. Is everyone crazy now?

_But what he said before... 'all the adventures you've had- Haruhi's the cause...' does he know about Inuyasha and the Feudal Era? _

_No... maybe he just said it to say it... an adventure can be anything... he probably brought it up because of what I had in my diary..._

Mentioning her diary, Kagome got it out and, getting a pen, began to write in it. She was on the part about the SOS Brigade when Haruhi came in.

"You have a nice diary," she said. Kagome looked at her and put the diary under her pillow.

"By the way... that demon stuff... that's true, right?"

"Of course not."

"Then, why did you write about it?"

"They were ideas for... fanfics," Kagome replied smartly.

"Whatever. I don't believe you," Haruhi said, walking out of the room. Kagome stared outside the window again, when she heard a faint voice from outside.

"Hey! Higurashi!" someone called out. "Come on!"

"Huh? Is that..." Kagome asked herself, looking outside. "Oh, Koizumi! I'll be right there!" She slipped on her school outfit on, and grabbed her bag of arrows, _just in case_.

"What took so long?" Itsuki asked. "And what's with the school uniform?"

"It was the only thing that I could find," Kagome replied. "All my other clothes are still packed up." She looked at Koizumi. "Do you have a problem with my uniform?"

"No, no," Itsuki replied, smiling. He pointing to a bench down the block. "Wanna talk there?"

"Fine," Kagome said, walking to the small, rusted bench, and sitting down. "So, what's with Haruhi?"

"Well, you've only known her for a day, but..." Itsuki began, "I think you should know this, considering that you're here _because_ of Haruhi..."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked. "And while we're on the subject, how do you know... about my _adventures_?"

"Like I said before, Haruhi is like God. She has the power to change reality, but she doesn't know it. Have you ever heard of the anthropic principle?"

"Uh, no," Kagome said.

"'If something must be true to us, as humans, to exist, then it is true, because we exist.' Do you get that?"

Kagome stared at Itsuki, dumbfounded.

"Let me put it this way. If Haruhi believes that something is possible, then it will exist. For example, Haruhi believes that people with psychic powers are possible on Earth, and thus, here I am!"

"Hold on. You... have psychic powers?" Kagome asked, chuckling. "Yeah, right."

"I'm what you call an esper," Itsuki replied.

"Then show me your power."

"I can't... not in these conditions, at least..."

"I thought so."

"Let me put all of this in a way that _you_ would understand. Haruhi once wished that 'shrine maidens', with spiritual powers- you know, the ones from anime, were possible. And now, look at you. You're a miko, and you're here."

"H-how do you know that?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I do," Itsuki replied. "And that bag of arrows... they kinda hint it, too." Kagome frowned and pushed the bag away.

"So... Haruhi... wished that I was... here?" Kagome said. Itsuki nodded.

"She also wished for other things, like-"

"Aliens and time-travellers, I know," Kagome said, finishing Itsuki's sentence. "You can kinda tell; you walk into Haruhi's apartment, and you're _jumped _by stuff pertaining to them... but... who... who _are _the aliens and time-travellers?"

"They'll introduce themselves to you soon," Itsuki said, getting up. "I'm surprised that you understood this so quickly. I tried to tell Kyon, and really wasn't... you know..."

"Kyon knows? That means that _he's _normal," Kagome said to herself. "Good."

"Well, I'll see you at school," Itsuki said, walking away. "And whatever you do, don't tell Haruhi _anything_ about what I just told you. There could be catastrophic results."

"You know, you really didn't tell me that much..." Kagome mumbled under her breath, heading back to the apartment.

* * *

The Next Day... 

Kagome stared at her handmade school schedule. There was Chemistry, Algebra, Earth Science, English, Japanese, Technology, and then, at the end of the day, the SOS Brigade.

_Damn it! _Kagome said to herself, walking down the hallway to the Brigade's clubroom. _Why am I even doing this? I actually believed what Koizumi told me... I'm really too gullible, aren't I?!_

"Hey, Kagome-chan," Itsuki greeted, as Kagome entered the room.

"Don't call me that," Kagome said. "I don't like when people that I don't know use honorifics for my name." She sat down next to Kyon.

"Itsuki told me that you know," he whispered. Kagome nodded.

"Sadly, I do," Kagome whispered back.

Just then, Haruhi burst through the door, carrying a bag, seemingly full of clothes. "Hey, everybody!"

"Hey," Kagome replied. "What are those?"

"They're costumes!" Haruhi exclaimed, pulling one out of the bag. "Here. This one's for you."

"You're not serious, are you..." Kagome said, staring at her costume. It was a white-and-purple lolita maid costume, similar to the one that Mikuru was wearing at the moment.

"Of course, you already have one, Mikuru," Haruhi said, pulling out another costume from the bag. "Kagome, put that on."

"What? You must be crazy!" Kagome exclaimed. Haruhi lunged for Kagome's uniform and began to pry it off.

"What the hell... stop it!" Kagome yelled, trying to push Haruhi away. Kyon immediately ran out of the room, and Itsuki looked away.

"Can't one of you guys help?" Kagome asked, still trying to get Haruhi away. "She's practically undressing me!"

"Ha-Haruhi," Mikuru said quietly, "Can you s-stop..."

"Yeah, Haruhi," Kyon said, opening the door slightly so Haruhi could hear him. "I really don't want to see this..."

"Fine," Haruhi said, letting go of Kagome. Itsuki bent down to get Kagome's shirt, which Haruhi took off.

"Thanks," Kagome said, snatching her shirt from his hands. "Now don't look, pervert!" Itsuki walked out of the room, and Kagome sighed. _I can't wait to get out of school..._

"Koizumi." Kyon said, "I see how you look at her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. You haven't looked at a girl like that since you first met Haruhi. There's something about her, isn't there?"

Itsuki smiled, his usual caper. "I looked at Haruhi in a weird way?"

"You gave her a look... that was different than the looks that you gave Asahina and Nagato," Kyon replied. "What's so special about her? She is a miko, or so you say..."

"Nothing," Itsuki said, looking up. "I guess... that she's a new interest."

_This guy creeps me out, _Kyon thought, going back into the room.

* * *

_Dear Mom (and Sota and Grandpa), _

_I guess that things are going well here. The high school is okay, and I'm making new friends. I also joined a club (Is it s club? I really don't know). Well, see ya later (I guess), _

_Love, Kagome_

_P.S: Haruhi Suzumiya is crazy! _

"Whatcha writing?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing," Kagome replied, folding her letter, and putting it in an envelope.

"I read some of your diary yesterday night," Haruhi said with a chuckle.

"You did what?" Kagome exclaimed. She checked under her pillow for her diary, but it wasn't there. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but-"

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't stuff for fanfics," Haruhi said, throwing Kagome her diary. "This is real, and I'm gonna prove it." Haruhi then walked away.

_Damn Haruhi... _Kagome thought. "_This is real, and I'm gonna prove it." She's so annyoing!_

Before she hid her diary, Kagome looked up a random page. It was about Inuyasha. Truely, Kagome missed him. She missed everyone- Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Myoga, and even Sesshomaru. There was no way of seeing them now, since she was far away from Tokyo... from the shrine...

"Holy-" Kagome began, cutting herself off, and taking out her cellphone. She dialed Itsuki's number.

"Hello?"

"It's Kagome. I really can't believe that I'm calling you, but it's important..."

"What happened?"

"Remember, how you said that when Haruhi believes something, it kinda happens?"

"Well, I think... I think that Haruhi... thinks that the stuff in my diary's real! Well, it is, but, well... let's put it this way- everything in my diary happened... years ago."

"Are you saying... that what's in your diary..."

"Yes! Haruhi's gonna make it real! Or something like that."

"Meet me at the Megumi Department Store. It's right down the street from your apartment."

"Got it. " Kagome closed her cellphone and rushed out the door, taking her diary with her. She went down the street and saw, in big letters (actually, big kanji; they're in Japan), 'Megumi Department Store'.

"Higurashi." Itsuki said, walking up to her. "What really is Haruhi going to make real?"

"Well, I had friends... some of them were demons, and-"

"Yeah, we're in trouble."

"No, no! They're good! It's just that... they're from the past... some of them are human... one can pass for a chibi plushie..."

"We just have to convince Haruhi that what's in your diary is fake, that's all," Itsuki said. "Come on. Let's go back."

"But-"

"It's gonna be okay," Itsuki comforted, grabbing Kagome's hand. "What could possibly- oh... god..."

"What's wrong?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Closed space," Itsuki said quietly. "Haruhi's doing something. We gotta go!" The two ran towards the apartment, a light fog covering it. They tried to go through the fog, but an invisible barrier pushed them back.

"Just as I thought," Itsuki said. He squeezed on to Kagome's hand. "This might feel a little weird!" At a moment's notice, Itsuki was walking through the barrier, and bringing Kagome with him. She opened her eyes, and found herself on top of a building. A dark city surrounded her, and, in it's pinnacle, there was a giant, transparent monster and almost looked like some of the cells that she saw in Earth Science.

"A Shinjin. I'll be back," Itsuki said, letting go of Kagome's hand. She quickly grabbed back om.

"N-no... where are you going?" Kagome exclaimed.

"You wanted to see my powers, right?" Itsuki said, with a smile. His hand slid from Kagome's, his body floating in the air, and, eventually, being surrounded by a pink bubble of energy. Kagome watched in awe as Itsuki flew out towards the monster.

"He... he _is_ an esper..." she said to herself, watching him apparently fight the monster. Getting out her bow and arrows, Kagome jumped from the building and ran towards Itsuki. "I... I want to help too!"

"Kagome! Get away!" Itsuki exclaimed.

"They don't call me a miko for nothing!" Kagome exclaimed back. She loaded her arrow and shot at the monster, who flinched back. Itsuki sighed, and continued to attack the monster. Nothing seemed to work, though; their efforts were useless.

"Dang it... I need more help..."

"Itsuki!" Kagome yelled. "What are we gonna do? This thing... whatever the hell it is..."

_"Backlash Wave!" _

A blue wave of energy blasted at the monster. It began to dissapear, and the city began to light up.

_Was that... Inuyasha? _Kagome thought, looking around. _I could of sworn that I heard him... and that... that looked like the Backlash Wave... _

"Kagome. are you okay?" Itsuki asked, floating to her level.

"Yeah, I'm fine... but you have _much_ more explaining to do..." Kagome said, chuckling.

"Let's get out of here, and to Miss Suzumiya," he said, walking out of the space. Kagome grabbed on to his hand, and he looked at her.

"What? It feels nice, Itsu-kun."

"I thought that you didn't like honorifics, at least, for people who you didn't know," Itsuki said.

"Well, I know you now," Kagome replied.

"Well, okay, _Kagome-chan_."

* * *

"Hey, Nagato, you going home yet?" Kyon asked, getting his coat. "Everyone else left." Usually Yuki didn't answer him, but things were different this time... 

"There is a closed space," she said. "Suzumiya Haruhi has done something."

"Done what?"

"I cannot confirm at the moment, but something... feels like me."

* * *

How did you guys like it? I know, extremely long chapter. Hey, I had all these ideas and I just had to type it. 

Honorifics are words that the Japanese use to indicate status. You might know this from _Naruto, _where Naruto calls Kakashi 'Kakashi-sensei', -sensei meaning teacher. Other honorifics are -chan, which is used for girls, and -kun, which is used for boys.

The Next Chapter: They Say That The Sunny Side Brings Happiness...

Kagome gets a new job working at the Endō Cafe part-time, and her first customer is a surprising one. Yuki begins to investigate what she felt before. Itsuki asks the hardest quesion of his life. Kyon realizes that he just might not be normal. And Haruhi, as always, is oblivious to all this! May there be slight fluff!


End file.
